


You're Cute When You're Angry

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Fluffy drabble with Adam Page





	You're Cute When You're Angry

“All I’m saying is I am sick of her being a pretentious bitch!” You exclaimed angrily to your friend Scarlett. “I just want to ball up my fist and punch her in the damn nose.” Your ire only rose when she laughed and ruffled your hair playfully. 

“Aww sweetie. She would kill you.” Scarlett said realistically, making you groan. You knew she was right. You weren’t even a fighter, just the girl who did hair and makeup backstage. The fact that you barely reached the five foot mark didn’t bode well for you in a fight either. 

“Whatever.” You grouched, stomping away. As you stalked out of the catering area you saw Adam Page leaning against the wall watching you with a smile on his face. 

“What are you staring at Page?” You asked pinning him with your fiercest glare. 

“You’re cute when you’re angry.” He said his smile turning into full out laughter when you stomped your foot belligerently. 

“Not cute! Intimidating.” You complained. “I was going for intimidating. People are supposed to be scared.” 

“Oh sorry,” He held up his hands in a placating gesture. “I’m very intimidated.” You rolled your eyes, but a small smile tilted your lips. What could you say, the man was very handsome. “But in my defense I would say you’re cute, whether you were angry, sad or happy.” 

Your eyes flew to his in surprise. He thought you were cute? 

“In fact, I was waiting for you to finish talking with Scarlett because I wanted to see if you were interested in going out with me sometime?” He asked. A smile lit up your face, your bad mood instantly dissipating. 

“I would love to.” You said cheerily. 

He grinned back at you, running his hand through his blonde hair. “Great. I’ve got to get to my taping, but I’ll come see you after and we can firm something up?” He said hopefully.

“I’ll be here.” You replied giving him a small wave as he walked away from you. You weren’t going to lie, you definitely stared at his ass until he turned the corner. And you were pretty sure he knew it.


End file.
